What a weekend
by Sergej31
Summary: A weekend with the sand sibs halarios you'll laugh I garuntee it please comment
1. Chapter 1

Weekends

Well it's the Weekend and once again there is absolutley nothing to do. No surprise there was nothing to do for 15 years at the Kazkage's house but today there was especialey nothing to do,considering that the ps2 was busted because of Garra's temper tantrum but thats another story. Kankuro gave a loud sigh as he climbed down the stairs from the shower he had just finished taking. It's Saturday again! What the hell am I gonna do today. He then proceeded to the fridge to see what was inside nothing as usual Temary had gone on some damn strike about not eating meat so all they had was this vedgy crap. Damn it he thought of waking her up and yelling at her right then and there but decided against it because he'd have an ass full of fan if he did. He closed the fridge and sat on the couch to play on the ps2 oh yeah thats right they didn't have one any more he had an annoying scarey ass red haired 15 year old brother to thank for that. Just Then he heard Garra at the fridge,''who in the hell,'' Garra shouted ate the last Fuckin toaster struedell. Konkuro Broke out in a cold sweat that lying coniving basterd Temarie she told him he could eat it she said Garra told her he didn't want it. Konkuro being the dumbass he is believed her and gobbled it down griedel. Whoever ate my toaster struedell Garra announced I will have their ass for this. Konkuro silentley slid off the couch and started to crawle away. Garra took out the wrapping paper for the struedell from the trash and examined it had it been Temarie she would have neatley taken it and put it in the trash,no this was ripped off and torn to shreds as if somone was in a hurrey to eat it it can only be one person. Konkuro had almost climbed halfway up the stairs when he heard Garra screaming his name damn he was in for it. Temarie was at the top of the stairs waiting for Konkuro with a playful smirk on her face, Konkuro was going to mutilate her body just as Garra was going to mutilate his. He got to the top of the stairs stepped behind Temarie and politely pushed her down the stairs. It was actualy prettey funny until he discovered Garra was in the middle of climbing up the stairs with murder on his mind. Garras view: He was climbing up the stairs to murder Konkuro when he saw his eldest sister Temarie hurtling down the stairs at warp speed he couldent move out of the way in time(Fun Fact:Garra's sand automaticalley protects him (in any case including this one!). Garra didn't want to but he had no choice as he watched Temarie coming his sand shield sprung up. Temarie hit it full force bounced off doing one of those flips you see in Tekkan and landed at the bottom of the stairs. Garra didn't want to die so he made a break for the door as did Konkuro they bumped heads and fell down,Garra's vision was blurred from the force of the impact as Konkuro came into sight Garra started to strangle him. Konkuro Barley choked out the words if we don't get out were both dead. Garra was in a state of mind where his intent to kill was almost surpassing his will to stay alive(key word almost). Garra jumped up at these words that Konkuro had said and once again made a break for the door he opened it, but something was wrong his feet were moving but he wasn't going anywhere. He quickley figuered out that Temarie was holding him. He made a blood curdeling shriek as Temarie pulled him inside and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

How did you like the first chapter good huh?

Garra was sitting at the table bloodey nose black eye. Not even Shakuka could protect him from Temarie. Kankuro was sitting at the same table ownley he had gotten it much worse then Garra a broken nose 3 broken ribs and two black eyes. But according to Kankuro it was all worth it that bitch had gotten what she deserved. Well it was still that same boring Saturday onley now it was 3:00 so Temarie suggested that they go on a hike to the peak of the tallest mountain in Suna. Kankuro's response was hell no go fuck yourself but with a persuasive punch in the lungs which broke another rib he was soon on Temaries side. Garra watching Temaries response of violence decide not to argue. Well Temarie said were at the bottom lets get to the top. Kankuro bet Garra ten dollars he'd make to the top before him and ten to Temarie. Ready set Goooooooooooooooo! Kankuro bellowed he started to climb furiosley he looked down at Garra and What The Hell! Garra had made a sand wave and he jumped on top of it he was now just riding the wave to the peak,as Garra was passing he said you owe me ten. Well that was five bucks lost he looked over at Temarie who he thought he would surley beat was now flapping her fan and a strong gust of wind came from under her and she hopped on it and rode it to the top. Damn it fuck basterd ass mofo motherfuck cock sucking son of a dick screamed Kankuro! That was 20 dollers gone damn. Several minutes later Kankuro made it to the top he fell over with a sigh of defeat. I want my money hoe said Garra,yeah yeah I don't have it with me. Garra picked Kankuro up with his sand turned him upsidedown and held him over the edge of the mountain. I want my money now said Garra. Well now it was 5:00 Garra,Temarie,and Kankuro were now sitting at a cafe Temarie slurping down her smoothey and Garra was drinking coffee. Kankuro was of course was drinking nothing since he had no money becuase he lost a certain bet. Kankuro was dying of thirst Garra he moaned with the spit left in his Death Valley resembeling throat can you please loan me some money. Yeah thats right said Garra I have $1.75 which is just enough to buy you a water,Yes thank you Garra thank you so much Konkuro barely choked out. Or enough to buy me a big cookie muhhhaaaaahahahahahahahahahaha Garra started to laugh maniacley! Rushed over and bought a big coookie for himself and waved it in Kankuro's face. Well that was incredebley mean said Temarie here you go Kankuro Temarie gave him some money. Kankuro rushed over and tryed(Key word tryed) to buy some water but the shopkeeper saw the monopoley money. The shopkeeper through a fit at Kankuro he then pulld out a rifle and proceeded to shoot at Kankuro he ran uot screaming crazey old man, Garra and Temarie broke out laughing.

I'll update tommorro hang tight


	3. Chapter 3

Well after several comments about not writing in chunks I'll try not to, thank you to those who have read and told me about the mistakes I hope you will like this chapter.

Kankuro was sitting in a corner looking pretty distraught his hair in a mess and he was hugging his knee's.

It looked like he had been attacked by a pitbull. Man did he looked messed up. By the time Temari and Garra got home they were still laughing, Kankuro looked pissed now.

''Damn you Temari,''Kankuro sqeaked''I'll murdalize you for this.''

''Murdalize isn't a word,''Temari said wagging a gloved finger at him.

''Why in the hell did you give me fuckin play money Te-fucking-mari.''

'' Why did you take it baka.''Temarie said.

''Well,well thats because because I trusted you you have trustable face.''

''Yeah well doesn't Garra's face look trustable,''Temari asked. Kankuro broke out laughing he just couldn't controll himself I mean Garra's face Trustable theres a better chance of seeing Choji not eat for a day.

Garra was giving Kankuro a death glare the kind that could make a gay guy straight, make Mexicans stop hopping the border, or even make the heaviest of Irish drinkers sober. But it didn't effect Kankuro for he had seen many times.

''Okay I mean just look at his face.''Kankuro pointed to Garra's face.''(yes lets take a look at dear Garra's face)

Garra had bloodshot eyes with the look of murder and near insanity in it. His bags were so bad they had turned black giving the impression of masscarra. Yes Garra's face was not a pretty sight.

''Just look at it,''Kankuro bellowed'' they should put a bag on it tape it with duct tape and stick a label on it that says WARNING:NOT FOR THE SQEAMISH.

Garra was considering cutting Kankuro's life short but if he did then who would do the chores.

''Okay listen I am still bored so anywhere you wanna go in perticular?''Garra asked.

''Yeah I think I do want somwhere like hmmm aha Chuckey Cheeses,''screamed Kankuro with a sqeal of delight.

''No No Chuckey Cheeses,'' Garra said lets go to Get something to eat

''Then we should go to watch a movie.'' Temari Chirped in.

''Then,'' Kankuro added''we should go to dance club.

''So then it's agreed then,''Said Garra

''Okay lets go.'' said Temarie.

6:00 at Olive Garden

Garra did not look good in a suit.Neither did Kankuro,It made Temari look like a whore. ''Waiter waiter hey waiter.'' Kankuro almost had Peptic Ulcer before he looked  
Kankuro. After they had all gotten their orders in and got their food Kankuro started to shovel it down.Not to long from then he started to choke (no surprise huh) Temari stood up and slapped Kankuro so hard that when she brought her hand back you could see her hand mark(The handprint had gotten six inches deep into kankuro's skin).

A piece of wet chewed up chiken slapped onto Garra's face. Garra stood up and said desert coffin(or Suba Kyu I hope I'm saying it right).

''Garra,''Temari gasped ''how could you kill Kankuro.''

''I wish I had,'' Garra replied releasing his sand showing one fucked up puppet.

Kankuro was already sitting at the table once again shoveling down food. About two hours later they had gone to there movie it was rare since it was onley being showed one day.It was the first Naruto movie.

''Ooh,'' lets get popcorn,'' said Kankuro''and soda and candy and a slushey and a hot dog and nachos.

''Thats disgusting,''said Temari ''how can you still eat after being to a resteruant.

''My stomach is a black hole.'' replied Kankuro.

They entered the movie theater and as soon as they walked in they saw the whole naruto crew.Temari went to go sit with Shikamaru,Garra went to sit by Naruto and Sasuke. Kankuro had no freinds there so he sat by Chojie,they had merrey time fighting over the popcorn.

Well what did you think kind of short huh sorrey updates tommorro the Club part will be extra funney so please comment.


End file.
